


В тени

by Umbridge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроко следит за Тайгой</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тени

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013

Кагами любит сидеть на берегу и смотреть на воду, Куроко любит стоять в тени под нависшими камнями и наблюдать за ним. Прилив вымыл нишу в человеческий рост под скалистым берегом, и Куроко там вполне помещается. Он мог бы подойти ближе, но это слишком рискованно: вдруг в решающий момент вся его маскировка даст сбой и Кагами заметит. «Может и пусть, и ладно, заметит, ну и что», — иногда думает Куроко, следуя за Кагами по пятам, невидимый и бесшумный. 

Встает солнце, первые лучи касаются низких крыш, чистых влажных тротуаров, бледно-голубого прозрачного неба. Сегодня обычный день. Как все остальные дни. Кагами встает очень рано, пока еще прохладно и воздух не напитался душными запахами нагретой пыли и бензина. Пока еще тянет солью с залива, сладко пахнут цветы и горьковато хвоей кривые сосенки в палисадниках. Город еще не так шумит, как днем, только кое-где птицы перекрикиваются, собаки лают и изредка посигналит машина. 

Кагами выходит из дома, закидывает на плечо большую матерчатую сумку, почесывает живот под футболкой. Куроко наблюдает за ним с детской площадки. Она прямо напротив дома и, если сесть на качели в правом углу у горки, то можно видеть каждое движение, каждый шаг Кагами. Куроко медленно раскачивается, толкаясь носком кроссовки о резиновое покрытие, и смотрит, как Кагами одергивает край футболки, как сбегает по лестнице — легко, пружиня на каждой ступеньке, — а потом направляется по улице вниз к заливу. 

Куроко спрыгивает с качелей и идет за ним. Они спускаются между парковкой и лапшичной, мимо Старбакса, проходят рядом с кинотеатром. На неоновой афише — крупным планом Тор с молотом наперевес.

Запах и шум моря все ближе, слышно, как волны бьются о причал. У бамбуковой рощи Кагами сворачивает. Он сбегает по лесенке на пляж, и пускается бежать. Куроко бежит следом.

У сгорбленных облизанных морем и ветром гор есть место, куда мало кто приходит. Куроко всегда удивляется — как такое еще осталось в Токио. Кагами останавливается, швыряет сумку на песок, вытряхивает из нее полотенце. На полотенце нарисован тигр, большой, полосатый, ужасно похожий на самого Кагами. 

Куроко занимает свое место под камнями, садится на корточки, набирает в пальцы гладких камушков. Волна добирается до носов его кроссовок, но Куроко не замечает. Слизывает с губ соль, вдыхает запах водорослей и мокрых камней, раздувая ноздри, и ждет. 

Кагами торопливо тянет через голову футболку, одним движением спускает шорты. Куроко из укрытия видно все: длинное, гладкое тело, темные натянутые спереди плавки, плечи, локти, бедра — каждое движение. Куроко смотрит, не отрываясь, как Кагами взмахивает руками и бросается в воду. Входит в волны, как в масло, плавно, легко, скрывается под водой. 

Кагами плавает каждый день, и Куроко точно знает, как долго тот будет купаться. Он сидит на корточках, рассматривает камушки, поглядывает на красный поплавок в волнах — голову Кагами. Солнце поднимается, подползает все ближе, трогает теплыми лучами колени. Куроко бросает камушек в воду. Пора Кагами возвращаться. 

И правда, тот уже гребет к берегу, выходит на песок, расправляет плечи, прыгает на одной ноге — вода попала в уши. Куроко улыбается, сжимает камни в пальцах. 

Кагами ложится на полотенце, закрывает лицо рукой. Куроко замирает: вокруг так тихо, удары сердца такие громкие, что кажется — Кагами услышит.

А тот не долго лежит без движения. Тянет руку к поясу плавок, скользит пальцами под резинку. Куроко проводит языком по губам, смаргивает водяные брызги с ресниц, задерживает дыхание. Ему кажется, что он слышит стон Кагами. 

Рука двигается под тканью, второй Кагами по-прежнему закрывает лицо. Куроко отлично видит со своего места, как напрягаются мышцы на предплечье при каждом движении. Он встает на колени. В паху тянет, хочется тоже приспустить шорты и трусы. Лицо горит огнем, в ушах шумит. Кагами на самом деле красивый, и сейчас Куроко хочет прошептать это ему на ухо. 

Кагами тянет плавки на бедра, чуть сгибает ноги в коленях, обхватывает член, красная гладкая головка скрывается в кулаке. Куроко следит за ним, дышит открытым ртом. Все исчезает — запахи, звуки. Кагами вскидывает бедра, раз, другой, Куроко сует руку под резинку шортов. И когда Кагами стонет снова, Куроко давится собственным вскриком. Сперма пачкает пальцы, голова кружится, и надо дать себе передохнуть. Куроко садится на пятки, прикрывает глаза. А когда открывает, Кагами уже собирается. Одевается не спеша, сворачивает полотенце. Скоро тут появятся туристы или рыбаки, и надо уходить. Куроко тоже поднимается. Выжидает, когда широкая спина Кагами скроется из виду. 

Скоро пляж пустеет, затихают даже шаги, и Куроко выходит из укрытия, которое, может быть, ему и не нужно, скидывает кроссовки, пихает в них носки, входит в воду по колено и моет руки.

Оборачивается, чтобы обуться и едва не утыкается в грудь Кагами.

— Давно ты тут…

Кагами улыбается. 

— А ты? — перебивает, складывая руки на груди. 

Куроко опускает глаза на камушки под ногами, потом переводит взгляд на пляж, и наконец снова смотрит на Кагами.

— С самого начала, — отвечает как ни в чем не бывало.


End file.
